lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
White Dragon Cave
The White Dragon Cave is the home of Quark, the White Dragon of Althena. After Quark's death, and the events of Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, it is seen again in Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete, where Nall's power has been locked away by Zophar. Silver Star Story Complete The White Dragon Cave is the first dungeon of the game. It is nestled right outside of Burg, and is where the trial of the white dragon takes place. Items 4 Herbs, 1 Star Light, 250 Silver, Dragon Ring, Dragon Diamond Dungeon Run: First run During the first run, the player is only given access to 3 character players; Alex, Luna, and Ramus. Upon entering the lair of Quark, Alex and the others are sent on a quest to retrieve the Dragon Ring from somewhere deep within the cave in exchange for the fabled Dragon Diamond. In doing so, Alex completes the dragon quest and becomes one step closer to becoming the next Dragonmaster. Dungeon Run: Second run During the second run, the player is only given access to 3 character players; Alex, Luna, and Ghaleon. Upon reaching the lair of Quark and learning of Luna's true identity, Ghaleon reveals himself to be none other than the Magic Emperor. He imprisons Quark in a magical sphere, kidnaps Luna, and leaves Alex and Nall wounded in the cave to freeze to death.Laike later finds the two of them and returns them to their home in Burg, where they wake up and realize what has happened. Monsters Four different kinds of monsters roam the maze of the white dragon cave; the Slime, the Mutant Fly, the Synapse Guard, and the Albino Baboon. HP: 13 Experience earned: 1 Attack: 35 Silver dropped: 6 Defense: 6 Not a very powerful enemy, and doesn't have a far range of movement. Only has one attack, where it bounces up to a target and bites them. Easily dispatched with a few sword swipes. Beware large groups, because their numbers can easily overwhelm the party at lower levels. HP: 13 Experience earned: 2 Attack: 35 Silver dropped: 7 Defense: 1 Again, not an extremely powerful enemy, with a limited range of motion. Only has one attack, where it flies forward and rams into the target. Easily dispatched with a few sword swipes. Can come in a range of group sizes. HP: 18 Experience earned: 3 Attack: 52 Silver dropped: 18 Defense: 20 Considered more of a threat, this enemy still comes with only one attack, by disappearing and reappearing above it's target, dropping onto them and stabbing them. Usually comes in groups of 1-2. Outside of battle, it may launch an attack from a distance that will temporarily stun the player, as well as cause a little damage. HP: 47 Experience earned: 7 Attack: 63 Silver dropped: 22 Defense: 8 Considered the greatest threat within the cave, these beasts prove to be quite useful outside of battle. They do not have particularly good maneuverability, which makes avoiding them easier than with other monsters. This is good, because you will need the muscle power behind these monsters to break the large ice blockades around certain pathways and key item chests. Before they charge, they will pause and roar, which gives you enough time to dart out of the way before it can charge forward. They will continue in the same direction until they crash into something. In battle, they come with two methods of attack. If the Albino Baboon is just standing there, it will launch it's normal attack, where it will charge forward and attack with it's claws. If it is crouched over and playing with the snow, it is gearing up to use it's special Ice Shot technique, where it will gain some considerable distance from the party and then launch a snowball in the direction of one target. Category:Dungeons